2018 Pocono 400
| Fulldate = | Year = 2018 | Race_No = 14 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Pocono Raceway in Long Pond, Pennsylvania | Course_mi = 2.5 | Course_km = 4 | Distance_laps = 160 | Distance_mi = 400 | Distance_km = 640 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Ryan Blaney | Pole_Team = Team Penske | Pole_Time = 50.877 | Most_Driver = Kevin Harvick | Most_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Most_laps = 89 | Car = 78 | First_Driver = Martin Truex Jr. | First_Team = Furniture Row Racing | Network = FS1 | Announcers = Mike Joy, Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip | Ratings = | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1), Mike Bagley (2) and Kurt Becker (3) }} The 2018 Pocono 400 was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on June 3, 2018 at Pocono Raceway in Long Pond, Pennsylvania. Contested over 160 laps on the triangular racecourse, it was the 14th race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Report Background , the track where the race was held.]] The race was held at Pocono Raceway, which is a three-turn superspeedway located in Long Pond, Pennsylvania. The track hosts two annual Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series races: the Pocono 400 and the Gander Outdoors 400, as well as one Xfinity Series and Camping World Truck Series event. Since 2013, the track is also host to a Verizon IndyCar Series race. Pocono Raceway is one of a very few NASCAR tracks not owned by either Speedway Motorsports, Inc. or International Speedway Corporation. It is operated by the Igdalsky siblings Brandon, Nicholas, and sister Ashley, and cousins Joseph IV and Chase Mattioli, all of whom are third-generation members of the family-owned Mattco Inc, started by Joseph II and Rose Mattioli. Outside of the NASCAR races, the track is used throughout the year by Sports Car Club of America (SCCA) and motorcycle clubs as well as racing schools and an IndyCar race. The triangular oval also has three separate infield sections of racetrack – North Course, East Course and South Course. Each of these infield sections use a separate portion of the tri-oval to complete the track. During regular non-race weekends, multiple clubs can use the track by running on different infield sections. Also some of the infield sections can be run in either direction, or multiple infield sections can be put together – such as running the North Course and the South Course and using the tri-oval to connect the two. Entry list First practice Kyle Busch was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 50.865 seconds and a speed of 176.939 mph (284.756 km/h). Qualifying Ryan Blaney scored the pole for the race with a time of 50.877 and a speed of . Qualifying results Final practice Kyle Busch was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 51.550 seconds and a speed of 174.588 mph (280.972 km/h). Race Stage 1 Blaney led for 11 laps and then Harvick took over. However with 7 laps to go in 50 laps of Stage 1, Martin Truex Jr.(78) passed Harvick and held on for the Stage win. Not many times this year has anyone run down Harvick and passed him under green flag conditions. Joey Logano(22) pitted early in Stage 1 and should have had enough fuel to make it to lap 50. Unfortunately, Logano’s crew failed to get his car completely full of fuel and he ran out with 1 lap to go. Pitting after the closing of pit road at the end of the stage. Logano went 1 lap down to the leaders. Then he had to start at the end of the longest line on the restart, his penalty for pitting illegally. Stage 2 During the Stage ending pitstops, Truex’s team did not have a good one and he came out in the 14th position to begin Stage 2. The Fords of Brad Keselowski(2), Harvick, and Blaney were the first off pit road. Harvick took the lead heading into turn 1 and immediately started to pull away. Other than 4 laps when pit stops cycled through Harvick led the entirety of Stage 2. Truex battled his way back to finish 4th in Stage 2 after his disaster of a pit stop. The Final Stage During the Stage ending caution, Truex’s team performed up to their standard and got the 78 car out in 4th. Harvick was first off pit road. Followed by Austin Dillon(3), who only took two tires. Kyle Busch(18) exited in 3rd. With 60 laps in the Final Stage, only one more pitstop would be required. On the drop of the green Harvick took the lead. As the cars settled out in their position battles, Kyle Busch ran 2nd and Truex took the 3rd spot. Fitting that the two fastest cars from this year and last season’s champion would fight it out for the win. The running order remained that way until 4th place Kyle Larson(42) tapped the rear bumper of Derrike Cope(99) and spun him out with 36 laps to go. During the caution, following Cope’s spin, all the leaders pitted. Kyle Busch exited 1st, Harvick in 2nd, Blaney 3rd, and Truex 4th. Barring further cautions, the driver’s made their last pit stop. Everyone has enough fuel to make it to the end. Kyle Busch took the top spot on the restart, Truex 2nd, and Harvick 3rd. Debris in the middle of turn 1 brought out the caution with 21 laps to go. Several cars hit the chunk of metal causing NASCAR to throw the caution. All the leaders pitted for fresh tires to make the run to the checkered flag. Again the running order shifted as cars exited the pits. Truex and Harvick stayed on the track as did Elliott and Larson. Blaney first out of those who pitted, restarts in 5th. Kyle Busch pitted and dropped all the way to 8th place. Likely costing him a shot at the win. The green waved with 17 laps to go. With 15 laps to go Truex led, Larson in 2nd, Harvick in 3rd, Kyle Busch 4th, and Aric Almirola(10) in 5th. Still, the matter was not settled. Finish Truex, Larson, Harvick, Kyle Busch and Ryan Blaney lined up for the sprint to the finish. The top two remained the same to the checkered. With Truex easily pulling away for the win. Kyle Busch passed Harvick for 3rd and Brad Keselowski(2) passed Blaney for 5th. Stage Results Stage 1 Laps: 50 Stage 2 Laps: 50 Final Stage Results Stage 3 Laps: 60 Race statistics * Lead changes: 7 among different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 6 for 23 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 2 hours, 52 minutes and 0 seconds * Average speed: Media Television Fox NASCAR televised the race in the United States on FS1 for the fourth consecutive year. Mike Joy was the lap-by-lap announcer, while six-time Pocono winner, Jeff Gordon and four-time winner Darrell Waltrip were the color commentators. Jamie Little, Vince Welch and Matt Yocum reported from pit lane during the race. Radio Radio coverage of the race was broadcast by Motor Racing Network (MRN) and simulcasted on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and four-time Pocono winner Rusty Wallace announced the race in the booth while the field was racing on the front stretch. Dave Moody called the race from atop a billboard outside of turn 1 when the field was racing through turn 1 while Mike Bagley called the race from a billboard outside turn 2 when the field was racing through turn 2. Kurt Becker reported the race from a billboard outside turn 3 when the field was racing through turn 3. Alex Hayden, Winston Kelley and Steve Post reported from pit lane during the race. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References Pocono 400 Pocono 400 Pocono 400 Category:NASCAR races at Pocono Raceway